The present invention relates to a combustion improving device and a combustion improving method using magnetism, which acts in a fuel feeding path for a Diesel engine and a gasoline engine with the aim of improving the combustions thereof.
JP-B-03030718 (Japanese Patent Examined Publication H3-30718) and JP-Y2-04021810 (Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication H4-21810) show devices in which a plurality of permanent magnets are fixed in a cylindrical casing in a combination to repulse each other and in which an inlet port and an outlet port are individually formed generally at centers of two bottom faces of the cylindrical casing so that a fuel may pass through the ports in the magnets or between the magnets.
In JP-U-3012313 (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Registration 3012313 or Japanese Utility Model Application H6-16287), a fuel passage between magnetic poles of permanent magnets is filled with granular ceramics.
In the above prior art, however, the effect to improve the combustion has not been sufficient but has been frequently lost depending upon the type or displacement of the engine or the mode of using the combustion improving device. The following problems have arisen especially when a Diesel engine is used: (1) No effect is found; (2) Sooty smoke increases all the worse; (3) Running of the engine is unstable at idling mode; (4) The engine output decreases all the worse; (5) Running of the engine may become unstable and might stop; and (6) The engine will not start in some cases.
The aforementioned devices of the prior art have structures in which the air may reside in a combustion improving device to form relatively coarse air bubbles. When this happens, the air to fuel ratio in the engine combustion chamber deviates to cause an abnormal combustion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combustion improving device and a combustion improving method, which can exhibit a combustion improving effect in a variety of engines without adverse effects such as forming the air bubbles.